The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle powertrain system systems include one or more torque actuators coupled to transmissions that transfer torque to a driveline for tractive effort. Torque actuators include internal combustion engines and electric motor/generators. An electric motor/generator may be used in a belt-alternator-starter (BAS) system as a torque actuator in place of an alternator. Known BAS systems include a serpentine belt to transfer torque between the engine and the electric motor/generator. Known BAS systems use a high-voltage energy storage system supplying high-voltage electrical power through an inverter to an electric motor/generator.